


Swan Queen Week 8

by IrishBella



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/pseuds/IrishBella
Summary: What my brain thinks up for the prompts Swan Queen Week 8





	1. Celebrity AU

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp! Didn't realize it was Swan Queen Week until this morning-OOPS! So, this is where I'll be posting all of the stories my brain creates for the next 7 days :)

“MISS SWAN!” Regina screams as soon as Emma picks up her phone.  
Emma rubs sleep from her eyes and glances at her clock. She groans and lets her head drop back on her pillow before responding, “Good morning, Regina. How are you doing on this _glorious_ morning? If it can even be considered morning,” she mumbles at the end, hoping Regina wouldn’t catch that.  
_Oops._ “Miss Swan, ” she growls. _Guess she heard that,_ Emma thinks as she sits up.  
“What, Regina?” she asks with a sigh.  
“Do not play games, Swan. What the hell is going on?” Regina asks as she peers out her window through the closed curtains.  
“Regina, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Emma says explicitly, since her boss seems to be in rare form this morning.  
“Miss Swan, I am not amused by your games. However, I would like to know why the hell there are people outside my house with cameras at this ungodly hour.”  
“What? Regina, there are always cameras outside your house. Are they on the lawn?”  
There’s a pause as Regina looks out the window and says, “No.”  
“Alright. They’re not breaking any laws, Regina. You know this. I need to get some sleep before I’m coming over to pick you and Henry up for school and work.” Emma says as she rearranges her blankets so she can try to get some more sleep.  
“I think I can make it to work on my own, Miss Swan,” Regina sasses.  
Emma’s eyes pop open, “What are you talking about Regina? You haven’t driven anywhere in the 5 years I’ve known you. Do you even know how to drive?”  
“What the hell are you talking about, Swan, of course I know how to drive!” Regina says angrily.  
“And what’s with the Swan and Miss Swan crap? I thought we gave those formalities up years ago.” Emma’s sitting up now, confused about what’s going on.  
It’s silent on the other end of the line until, “I……am…..feeling a bit confused right now,” Regina whispers.  
Emma’s feet are already on the ground and she’s fumbling to throw on the clothes closest to her, “Regina. Do you know what day it is?”  
“No,” Regina whispers again, so quiet that Emma has to strain to hear it.  
“Alright, Regina. I’m leaving now and I’m going to meet you at your house, are you okay right now? What’s going on?”  
“Of course I’m not feeling okay, I have no idea what’s going on!” Regina yells into the phone.  
“Alright. When’s the last time you ate or drank anything? Do you remember? Where are you? Are you sitting or standing?”  
“Miss Swan,” Regina grits through her teeth.  
“Right, right. Confused. Got it. I need you to stay on the phone with me, I’m in the car and I’ll be to your house in ten minutes.” She pauses as she looks at her speedometer, “five minutes,” she corrects as she pushes the gas pedal down further. “What’s the last thing you remember?” she asks as she turns a corner and squeals her tires.  
“I....you better be driving safe right now,” Regina warns. Immediately, she wonders where the burst of protectiveness comes from.  
“I always drive safe, Regina,” Emma replies, “what do you remember? Have you had anything to eat or drink?”  
“I….don’t….think so?” Regina replies.  
“Well, that’s reassuring,” Emma says with an eye roll. “Go into the fridge and drink that green juice in the door.”  
Regina walks into her kitchen, _when did it change,_ she wonders as she opens the fridge. She spots the green juice in question and responds, “Not a chance, Swan. It looks like pond scum.”  
“Why are you being weird and questioning this all of a sudden?” Emma fires back as she takes another turn, driving far over the speed limit.  
Regina scoffs, “I always question you.”  
“Not about this. Drink it, Regina. I’m almost there. If you’ve been drugged, I need to know.”  
“I have not been drugged, Miss Swan,” Regina says with an eye roll that Emma can practically hear through the phone.  
“Well, alright, Princess. Drink up and we won’t have to worry about it.”  
“Princess?” Regina says with another scoff, “I hardly think that title is appropriate.”  
“Okay, Regina. What the hell is going on? You know what? Forget it, I’m outside, I’ll be in as soon as I get through the piranhas out here.” Emma doesn’t hang up and Regina can hear the car shut off and when the door opens, the voices get louder.  
“Emma!! Emma! Can we get a comment? What are you doing outside Regina Mills house at this hour? Is this a booty call? Again? Are you two in a relationship?” Regina hears many voices yelling and becomes overwhelmed. She quickly reaches for the couch and sinks into it, wondering when her chaise was replaced with a leather couch.  
The front door is opened and Emma stands in the doorway for hardly a second before the door is shut again and silence befalls the house once more.  
Emma leans against the door for just a moment before she’s in motion once again. She comes to stand in front of Regina and checks both her eyes before asking, “Did you drink it?”  
Regina pulls away from Emma and says, “Of course not. I do not drink pond scum.”  
“Damn it, Regina. Stop being stubborn and listen to me,” she says before she stands up to her full height and heads into the kitchen.  
Regina draws her feet up onto the couch and wraps her arms protectively around her knees. She waits for Emma to return and when she does, she takes the scum without question and stares at it until Emma falls onto the couch next to her and whispers, “please just drink it.”  
Regina decides not to look at it and drinks it all at once, like it was a shot. She swallows and then gags, “Oh my god. That was worse than pond scum. What the hell, Swan?”  
“Okay, you’re still being weird. What’s going on?” Emma asks as she turns fully to watch Regina.  
“I have no idea,” Regina whispers quietly. “I don’t remember any of this.” She throws her arms out to show the entire house.  
“Okay, well, temporary amnesia is not entirely unusual. You did have that concussion from work; maybe I should call Mary,” Emma mutters to herself. “No, she’s still on her honeymoon. We can handle this.” She turns back to Regina and asks, “What _do_ you remember?”  
Regina looks at the coffee table in front of her before she decides to say, “I think it’s best that you tell me what I should remember.”  
“Oh, really?” Emma scoffs. She sees the way Regina is closing in on herself and she says, “Okay, this is really weird, but here it goes. You’re name is Regina.”  
“Yes I know that,” Regina says with an eye roll.  
“Right. You’re still sassy,” Emma grumbles, “You’re an actress. You have a son named Henry.” She watches Regina sigh in relief. _Well, that’s….good?_ Emma thinks before continuing, “you are currently on a television show called Happily Never After where you play a heiress who also kind of a hitwoman. Is any of this ringing any bells?”  
Regina shakes her head. They sit quietly for a minute before Regina turns to stare at Emma before she asks, “How do I know you here?”  
Emma gives her a strange look, “I’m not sure how you think you know me right now, but I know you know who I am since you called me. But I’m a co-worker, a friend. We work together on Happily Never After and our characters are pretty much mortal enemies but the fans are pretty….intense….about us…I mean…our characters.”  
Regina turns back to face the coffee table with a perplexed look on her face. “Intense?” she asks.  
“Yeah….umm…” Emma rubs nervously at her neck before saying, “You’ve had a few fans get a little too overzealous. Everything’s turned out fine, but you’re cautious, especially with Henry.” When Regina just looks at her with a raised eyebrow she caves, “Alright. We usually don’t talk about this, but since you want to remember I guess we can break that promise. A few years ago, right after the show premiered, a fan, Sidney, broke into your home and tried to attack you.”  
“Sidney?” Regina questions as she tries to remember something that never happened. She has a hard time believing her genie would have the guts to break into her home and try to attack her.  
“Yeah, that one freaked you out. That was the last straw for you, so you moved into this house, enrolled Henry into school, and increased my hours.”  
This conversation is making Emma fidget, Regina notices. “Why do you look so uncomfortable?” she asks.  
Emma looks up with wide eyes. _Once a Savior, always a Savior,_ Regina thinks as she realizes this Emma and her Emma are not that different. _My Emma? Geez, Regina, get a grip._ She pulls herself out of her head and stares at Emma until she caves once again.  
“Ummm…well, we just don’t talk about it,” she says as she looks away from Regina’s incessant stare. Regina clears her throat and when Emma looks at her, she raises her eyebrow and waits for an answer. “Okay, fine. We don’t talk about it because I should’ve stayed with you, but I didn’t because you were being stubborn and I was crabby. But either way, we were fighting and I didn’t stay and he was hiding in the backyard and you didn’t check the backdoor when I left. He snuck in because the backdoor was open and…..we just don’t talk about it….you almost died….and we never bring it up. I don’t have a real reason, Regina, we just don’t talk about it.”  
Regina nods and watches Emma sit further into the couch; she wonders momentarily how many times they’ve sat like this before. “You blame yourself,” Regina identifies.  
Emma looks up at her and says, “Of course I do, Regina. I should’ve stayed. And I didn’t. You could have died and Henry would’ve been alone and it would’ve been my fault.” She can see Regina processing, but before she can protest Emma continues, “We’ve had this fight countless times, and it really wouldn’t be fair because you don’t remember. You wouldn’t know about the things we don’t talk about so you might say something that’s off-limits. So, let’s just table it okay?”  
Regina nods and before she can think better of it, she asks, “But how did we meet?”  
“Oh,” Emma says with a chuckle, “You thought I was your new page and you tried to give me your coffee order. I ignored you but continued to follow you, because Mary…do you remember Mary?” she pauses her story to ask but before Regina can answer she continues, “Mary Margaret is your agent. I think you guys have known each other for a long time but neither of you talk about it. Anyway, Mary had told me to find you because she wanted us to meet before we started filming, but she forgot to tell you. So, when I continued to follow you and didn’t go to get your coffee, you thought it would be best to punch me.” Regina’s eyes grow wide and Emma can’t help but laugh, “You didn’t, and don’t worry, I didn’t hit you back…too hard,” Emma says in a mock whisper.  
Regina rolls her eyes and they sit quietly for a few minutes.  
Emma decides she can’t handle the silence any longer and continues, “We really don’t hate each other though. I know it probably sounds like a lot has happened-at a lot _has_ happened-but we’re close now…or we were at least….I’m not sure where we stand right now, actually…” she trails off, no longer sure where she was going with this story.  
There’s another pause before Regina says, “Well, that would explain the questions about booty calls.”  
Emma can’t help the laughter that bubbles up from her chest, _well it’s good to know that Regina-no matter what’s going on with her memory right now-still has the same dry sense of humor_ she thinks. She tries to subtly glance at her, but from the way Regina raises an eyebrow, she can tell she hasn’t been successful. “Sort of. It’s complicated. I don’t know. We don’t really talk about it, Regina. It probably sounds really hard to understand because you don’t remember anything, but we kind of just let things happen and let the cards fall where they may. We don’t give anything a name, even if the fans do….”  
She knows she’s said too much again because Regina raises her eyebrow once more.  
Emma sighs and says, “They call us _Swan Queen_ ,” she scoffs and shakes her head, “and they’re very adamant about how they feel. They even made us sweaters last year. Apparently, we were the most popular ship of the year. We won a few awards and made a few appearances together, but production doesn’t want us spending more time, publicly, together than necessary.”  
“The fans want us to be a couple?” Regina asks.  
Emma coughs uncomfortably and says, “It’s just some fans wanting representation. You know, the ones that just want to see someone who is similar to them.”  
“No, it’s not,” Henry says from his spot on the stairs.  
“Jesus, kid!” Emma exclaims as she puts a hand to her chest and tries to calm her beating heart.  
Henry laughs and says, “It’s almost time for school.” Both Regina and Emma look up in shock at how much time has passed. He shakes his head again and steps down the rest of the steps, “It’s not like that, Mom. Those fans are people who realize that it would be logical for you guys to date on the show. You’re a _queen_ not an _heiress_ ,” he enunciates.  
“You were standing there a while, huh?” Emma questions.  
Henry smirks and says, “and Emma plays an assassin called Swan-which is ironic because her real last name is Swan.” He smiles and continues, “Anyway, it’s only logical that your characters get together and get married.”  
“Is that so?” Regina asks.  
Henry nods, “It’s the only step left.”  
She brushes some of his hair out of his face and smiles, “you’re very invested in this?”  
Henry shrugs, “I just know what I know.”  
“Oh, really?” Regina says with a chuckle, “Well, I know what I know too, and you need to eat breakfast.”  
“Going,” Henry says with a smile. He stands from the couch and moves toward the kitchen. “I have a meeting this morning. So, can we leave whenever you two are done being weirdly reminiscent.”  
Emma and Regina share a smile and stay quiet until they hear Henry moving about in the kitchen. Emma can see Regina watching her and when she doesn’t say anything, Emma asks, “What are you thinking?”  
“Do you think the fans will get their wish?”  
“What?” Emma asks.  
“Henry says the fans have been wishing about this relationship for a while? Do you think the fans will get their wish?”  
Emma shrugs, “The writers are pretty adamant about the show being new and ‘not your average fairy tale’ but the audience as a whole would probably not be okay with it-with homophobia and all that.”  
Regina rolls her eyes, _what the hell. Might as well screw everything up in this world while I’m here,_ she thinks before she says, “I may not know much, but I know that the fans have a lot of pull in things like this.” She pauses but when Emma says nothing she smirks and says, “I believe I’m going to have to spell this out for you, Em-ma.” She leans into Emma’s personal space, close enough that Emma can feel her breath against her lips, “Maybe the show imitates life, and perhaps we have to make it happen. If you want to give the fans what they want, I’ll be waiting.”


	2. Coffee Shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to post the other days I wrote for. WHOOPS!  
> Here they are <3

_Knock, knock, knock._ “Regina!! Wake up!” Regina jolts awake and finds herself in an unfamiliar room. Again. She looks around her but before she can figure out where she is, Snow barges into the room, “Regina! You’re not even dressed?! We’re going to be so late!” She quickly walks through a doorway and continues to mutter, “I cannot believe this. You’ve been prepping for this meeting for months. It took 6 months just to get them to agree to this meeting. Being late is not going to look good.” She comes out what turned out to be a closet with a black and white draped wool and silk-blend tweed dress with a black blazer and pumps.

 _Well, at least I still have my style_ she thinks as Snow stands in front of her bed.

“Hello? Regina, are you alright? You don’t look like yourself,” she says as she sets the clothing down and moves around the bed to open the curtains before turning back to look at Regina.

“Snow?” Regina asks.

She turns around and looks back out at the busy street nine floors down. “No, it’s not supposed to snow today. Regina, do we need to reschedule this meeting? You don’t look well.”

“I’m fine,” Regina says, accented with an eye roll.

Snow stares at her for another moment before saying, “Alright, but we’re going to be late. You need to get dressed and ready…” she pauses to look at the watch on her wrist. With an irritated sigh she says, “ten minutes. I’ll see if I can delay them at the office so they don’t notice how late we will be.” She quickly grabs the phone out of her bag and moves toward the door.

“Mary Margaret?” Regina calls when Snow moves toward the door.

Snow freezes, shocked by the name and turns toward Regina like she’s seen a ghost. After a moment of shocked pause she says, “Yes?”

“Why do you look so surprised right now?” Regina asks as she cocks her head to the side.

Mary Margaret shakes her head to clear it and says quietly, “You haven’t used my name since Kathryn and David split.”

Regina’s eye bulge, _Kathryn and David were REALLY together? Oh god._ Regina tries to cover it up and says, “Delay them.”

Mary Margaret nods and moves out the door.

Regina sighs and looks around the room, trying to figure out what to do. _Best to just play along and see what happens._ She stands up from the bed and gets dressed and ready before walking out of her bedroom.

The apartment is spacious, not that she’s surprised, she knows she has style, no matter where she is-or _who_ she is. She tries not to think too much about who she is right now and focuses on the immediate. Snow- _Mary Margaret_ is sitting at the island on her phone but quickly puts it away and stands up, donning her coat and handing Regina hers. When she’s done fastening her coat, Mary Margaret hands her a bag and her cellphone before listing off her schedule for the day. “We’re very behind. But don’t worry, Ruby is taking care of the stalling and resetting the clocks in the conference so they don’t know how late we are. We’re going to have to cancel your lunch break to fit in the phone call with Albert Spencer. He’s not happy about the shift in time, but when is that man ever happy?” She takes a breath when they finally exist the elevator and head toward the front door.

The door is quickly opened for them by a kindly old man who says, “Good day to you, Miss Mills.”

“Thank you,” she says with a responding smile. She can’t help but think of her own father when she looks at the aging man whose laugh lines run deep, a sign of a kind heart. She turns away from the doorman and toward the black town car in front of her.

They climb into the car and Mary Margaret continues, “You have a meeting with Gold at 2 and you’ve already cancelled twice this week. He’s going to pitch a fit if you cancel again. Then you’re off to look at new loft space on Hemingway with Mr. Booth.” Mary Margaret looks out the window and sighs, “We’re already late, perhaps I can send Ruby to get your coffee _after_ we start the meeting?” she asks hopefully. Regina just gives her _the look_. Mary Margaret sighs and says, “That’s what I figured. Alright, but we’re _really_ late, Regina. Like, we could lose this deal if we don’t pitch it perfectly.”

Regina rolls her eyes, “I have time to get coffee,” she says as she gets out of the car and walks into the coffee shop. The smell of coffee invades her senses and her shoulders automatically drop in relief, how anyone is expected to function without coffee is beyond her. She moves to the counter and orders a flat white to go. She pays the barista, who looks incredibly fearful, and moves to the other end of the counter before pulling her phone from her bag and checking the… _FIFTEEN_ emails that have appeared since they entered the coffee shop.

 _What do I do here?_ Regina wonders as she opens the first email.

            _Dear Mayor Mills,_

_We are saddened by the news that you are combining all of the prekindergarten groups across our city. We should be able to choose the best school for our children. What about the children who will be held behind because they are not as advanced as other children their age, or even worse, what if our children are held back because the teachers’ are more focused on the children who need extra help. Please reconsidered this move, our city begs you._

_Sincerely,_

_The Center for Early Education PTA_

Regina scoffs, _they should’ve signed it, Pissed off White Parents who don’t want their perfect kids receiving the same education as some poor kids or kids of color._ Regina rolls her eyes and decides against responding right now. On the plus side, she knows her occupation here, she’s the mayor; and by the looks of it, she’s doing a great job. She goes onto the next email and deletes it because it’s a company trying to sell her something that she has absolutely no interest in.

“Miss Mills,” is called from the counter and she walks up to grab it. She takes a sip immediately, wanting it to wake her up as soon as possible. She grimaces when she finds that it is not her order.

“Excuse me,” she calls, trying to get the barista’s attention. When the young girl looks up at her she says, “This is not a flat white. I ordered a flat white. I would like to get the drink I ordered,” she said with a raised eyebrow.

The barista looks at her, “I can’t do that,” she says and goes back to making the drink in her hand.

“I’m sorry?” Regina asks as if she can’t believe her ears.

The barista gives her another glance and says, “I can’t do that,” she says without an ounce of sympathy.

Regina practically growls when she says, “I would like to speak to the person in charge.”

The barista places the drink in her hand on the counter for the customer and stares at Regina, looking to see if she was serious before turning and walking to the back.

Regina sighs and looks around. She taps her nails on the counter while she waits for the person in charge. She watches the door closely and her eyes almost bulge out of her eyes when she sees Emma walk out of the back room.

Regina is shocked, her jaw drops, and she tries to remember how to speak. Emma looks….so….so…..so… _different_. Regina can’t even explain it.

Emma walks over and places a coffee cup on the counter and slides it over to Regina and says, “Sorry about the barista. She’s new.”

“We really need to leave, Regina,” Mary Margaret says as she steps forward.

“Yes, right,” Regina says as she snaps out of her stupor.

Both Mary Margaret and Emma watch Regina’s confusion but before Emma can question it, Mary Margaret gently grasps Regina’s elbow, hoping she doesn’t lose her head for it, and turns her toward the exit.

Regina complies and allows Mary Margaret to lead her from café.

They get back into the car and head on toward what Regina assumes is the office. The day is a blur of activity and Regina is thankful that this version of her has a job that she can do. The meeting Other Regina was prepping for went off without a hitch and thankfully, there were enough notes written down, so Regina was able to get the deal she wanted. She wonders briefly if any of her other versions have similar jobs or if they are completely different.

Mary Margaret comes into her office when Regina assumes it’s the end of the day, “We have to leave for your showing now.”

Regina sighs internally but just nods her head and grabs her things before following Mary Margaret out of the building and into the waiting car.

The ride to the building is silent and uncomfortable. She’s so used to Snow constantly babbling, to see her fidgeting and staring out the window in silence makes Regina very uncomfortable.

 _Other me is going to be so pissed_ , Regina thinks as she turns toward Mary Margaret and stares at her until she looks back at Regina in terror. “Why am I so mad at you?” she asks curiously.

Mary Margaret can see the sincerity in Regina’s eyes which further confuses her, “Is that a rhetorical question?”

Regina shakes her head and studies her more. When Mary Margaret doesn’t respond and starts to turn back toward the window, Regina reaches out and touches her arm. Mary Margaret stops and stares at the hand on her arm. Regina waits until she looks up at her to say, “I’m sorry, Mary Margaret.” She’s not entirely sure _what_ she’s sorry for but she knows that Mary Margaret is upset about it and Regina knows she needs to fix this. For a moment, she wonders if these other versions of her are back in her Storybrooke and how this Regina would cope with her very _real_ friendship with Mary Margaret in her reality.

She watches Mary Margaret’s eyes fill up with tears before opening her arms and allowing Mary Margaret to fall into them, crying as they hug. Regina has a moment of anger at herself for how she has treated Mary Margaret here. She’s always been an emotional person, but this is a whole different level. Regina sighs and allows Mary Margaret a minute to compose herself.

When she stops blubbering, she sits up and wipes at her face. Regina lets out a soft smile and hands her a compact from her purse. She composes herself right as they stop outside of a building. Mary Margaret nods her head when she sees Regina watching her, waiting to see if she’s okay.

Regina steps out of the car and Mary Margaret climbs out behind her. Together, they walk into the building and are taking up the elevator, by the doorman, to the top floor.

“Good afternoon, Regina, Mary Margaret,” the man greets as she and Mary Margaret step off the elevator.

Regina nods her head in acknowledgment and says cooly, “Good afternoon.” She’s not entirely sure how she knows him here, so she doesn’t want to call him by the wrong name.

“Hi Mr. Booth,” Mary Margaret says with a smile. Regina subtly sighs in relief, knowing that she has the right name.

“This is it, Regina,” he says as he turns to show the rest of the floor. “I know this is the fourth building we’ve looked at, but this has everything. Go ahead, look around, it’s perfect.”

Regina nods her head and turns toward Mary Margaret, who smiles slightly and moves closer, “New apartment for you,” she whispers before August loops an arm through hers and leads her away from Regina.

Regina watches Booth move Mary Margaret toward the full-length wall of floor-to-ceiling windows and decides to look around the apartment. As she moves toward the kitchen she hears Mr. Booth say, “Did she make you cry, Mary?”

“No, no,” Mary Margaret says back as she turns to face him next to the windows.

“Then why do you look like you’ve been crying?” he whispers back. Regina can see his eyebrows drawn down in anger and has to stifle an eye roll.

“She….she apologized, August,” Mary Margaret whispers in awe.

“She what?” he asks in disbelief, forgetting to whisper.

Regina can’t help the smirk that crosses her face. She’s glad her back is to him, and moves closer to the island, still pretending to look around the apartment.

“I don’t know, August, she’s different today. I don’t know why, but she’s different. She’s…nice,” Mary Margaret whispers as she turns to look at Regina.

August clears his throat and says, “What do you think, Regina?”

Regina turns around to face them, pretending she wasn’t eavesdropping on their conversation, “It’s….nice. It has _everything_ I wanted?” She certainly doesn’t believe that, but she thinks that he will show her what she wanted and be able to fake it through the rest of the tour.

August takes the bait and shows her all the perks of this new loft space. They walk through the apartment and finish back in the kitchen, around the corner from the elevator. “Well?” August asks as he turns toward Regina, “What do you think?”

“I-“ Regina begins before the ding of the elevator makes August step into the hallway. It opens and out step Emma and-Regina’s breath catches as she sees Henry, no more than 4 years old.

Henry only has eyes for Regina as he screams, “Mommy!!” and runs toward her.

Regina’s heart thuds in relief. She exhales as Henry runs right into her, wrapping his little arms around her. She rubs his back and brushes his hair out of his face as he looks up at her.

“Mama said we’re gonna get _ice cream_ tonight!” he says as he giggles.

Regina just smiles at her little boy, _he looks exactly like Henry when he was this age. Of course he does_ Regina tells herself _He **is** Henry._ She chuckles at him as he shakes his hair back into his face. She’s so distracted by Henry, she doesn’t even spare a glance at Emma. If she had, she would still be shocked by her appearance.

Emma smiles and says, “We thought we’d stop and see if you were done with the tour. Henry wanted to see what his new room could look like.”

“Its gotsa have ma racecar bed!”

“Your racecar bed is in apartment, it will come with us,” Emma says with a chuckle.

“Henry, why don’t we go see some of the rooms, I saw one that would look perfect with your racecar bed,” Mary Margaret says, waiting to see if Henry would release his hold on Regina.

“Okay Mary!” he says as he quickly takes her hand and pulls her toward the steps.

“I’ll let you guys look around. I have a phone call to take but I’ll be right back to see what you are thinking,” August says as he moves toward the elevator.

Regina glances at Emma again and sees a peculiar look in her eye, “What?” Regina asks.

Emma studies her for another moment before saying, “You’re acting weird. What’s going on?”

Regina does her best not to scoff because she doesn’t think this version of her would do that so she just remains silent, studying Emma in a similar way she was studying Regina.

Emma shakes her head, “Well, since you won’t tell me what’s going on, I’m going to guess. You were weird at the coffee shop this morning, you didn’t even say hello and you looked like you’d seen a ghost. Mary Margaret sent a text later saying you were weird all day. Not enough to be worried but enough to be concerned. I told her I would bring you lunch to see what was going on, but then she told me you missed lunch because you had a meeting. When was the last time you ate? Are you acting strange because you haven’t eaten?”

“I think I’m fine,” Regina says, trying to keep the bite out of her tone as she studies Emma again.

Emma scoffs, “Yeah. Sure. You’re also not freaking out like you usually do. Henry told you we were getting ice cream and you didn’t even blink. What’s wrong?” Emma asks as she steps closer to Regina.

Regina sighs and looks toward the wall of windows, “I’m not quite sure,” she says hoping that Emma won’t push.

Suddenly, Emma’s much closer and puts a hand on Regina’s back, “What do you mean?” she asks quietly.

“I don’t know,” Regina says as she turns to look at Emma, whose face is so close, Regina can see the little flecks of brown in her eyes.

Emma smiles and rubs Regina’s back, “It’s okay. You’re allowed to have an off day. I wish you had said something. We could have played hooky and watched movies on the couch all day.”

Regina chuckles, “I couldn’t. I had a lot of work to do.”

Emma laughs and grabs Regina’s hand, pulling her toward the windows, “That’s because we played hooky yesterday.” Regina tries to not allow her eyes to bulge at that. She definitely does _not_ play hooky. Not in her reality at least. Thankfully, Emma doesn’t notice, instead she’s looking out the windows at the bustling city below them. “I guess you did because your pregnant wife wanted to watch Marley  & Me and eat ice cream and then get some popcorn and watch all of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies.” She shrugs but a smile overtakes her face, “It was much more fun to watch them with you. Thank you for that.”

Regina smiles at Emma and tries not to feel the pull on her heartstrings, _this Regina has it all. Her son, love, and another baby on the way_. She turns to face the windows and tries not to think about the loneliness that awaits her in her reality. An empty mansion, a fight she doesn’t want with her son’s birth mother….Regina shakes her head and wills the tears from her eyes. She can feel Emma watching her but instead of saying anything, she just squeezes Regina’s hand and rests her head on her shoulder.

“You’re allowed to not be strong for a moment,” Emma whispers as she wraps an arm around Regina’s back and pulls her into a proper hug. Regina says nothing, but wraps her arms around Emma, allowing the comfort she normally would never allow. She gasps when she feels a bump against her stomach and quickly pulls away and stares at Emma in shock. Emma chuckles and says, “See? Even our little princess knows her mommy needs some snuggles.” She wipes a tear from Regina’s eye and says, “We’re totally getting ice cream and watching movies tonight. Let’s get Henry and take him to the park so he goes to bed early tonight. I missed you all day.” She winks and turns around, grabbing Regina’s hand before pulling her toward the steps to where the son was waiting.


	3. Medical AU

Regina opens her eyes and tries to figure out where she is. She sits up and realizes she was sleeping on a couch, and an uncomfortable one at that. She looks around and notices she’s in…scrubs?

“Ugh,” Zelena says as she comes into the room and flops onto the couch.

“Zelena?” Regina asks as she studies her.

“I’m so over these doubles. I cannot go another four hours before this shift is over. I know I’ll have the next two days off, but was it worth it?” Zelena turns her head-that’s resting against the back of the couch-and studies Regina, “Who am I kidding? Of course it’s worth it! I’m not getting out of bed for the next two days.” She pauses again before asking, “Are you alright? You’re looking very strange.”

Regina shakes her head, “I think I’m still waking up,” she rationalizes.

It works. Zelena nods her head and says, “Well, you might want to wake up quick because the ER is about to get _crazy_. The only reason I’m in here is because I need some sugar.” She stands up and moves toward the vending machine. Regina watches her select a Snickers bar before coming back to the couch. “You okay?” she asks again.

Regina nods, “Yeah, I’m going to head out to the floor again.”

“Still on for brunch?” Zelena inquires.

Regina turns to look at the red head before nodding, “Wouldn’t miss it.”

Zelena smiles and says, “Alright, see you on Wednesday. Well, I’m sure we’ll see each other on the floor first.” She chuckles and moves to slouch further on the couch, grabbing a magazine to flip through.

Regina takes a deep breath and moves into the hallway and sees the bustle that must be the ER floor. She tries not to freak out about the fact that she’s a doctor. This is not something she can fake with her prior knowledge. The only knowledge she has about healing is from her magic and the Enchanted Forest and that’s a bit out dated. She moves into the wing and sees doctors, nurses, and EMT’s running frantically around the floor. _You’ve got this_ she tells herself as she moves further into this wing of the hospital.

A call from behind her says “Coming through!” She quickly turns and sees a team in green scrubs moving quickly toward the entrance with a team of EMT’s pushing a cot in front of them. “REGINA!” Someone calls before a clipboard is thrust into her hands. She quickly scans the clipboard and follows the cot as someone starts listing off, “Patient is male, 36, was having chest pains. Lost consciousness in the ambulance.” There’s a lot of medical jargon around her and she feels something rising inside of herself until she realizes she’s the one shouting these orders.

“Check his vitals. I want blood work, x-ray, and ECG done now.” She exhales as people start moving frantically around her. The patience is moved out of the hallway and is being taken care of by the ER staff. She sees the EMTs moving to the desk to fill out the proper paperwork. She turns in a circle and sees everyone in a blur, running around the floor as they care for all the patients. She feels her pager start to vibrate from her scrubs and pulls it out to see a number that she doesn’t recognize but feels her stomach fall. _Obviously, **this** Regina knows this number_. She calls the number back and hears her father’s voice. “Mija, ummmmm, Henry and I are in a bit of a pickle. I don’t want you to freak out. You know what, just look out the door. You’ll see us in just a minute.”

Regina doesn’t know what’s going on, but the lead in her stomach doesn’t dissipate. She cannot believe her father is alive. His voice alone brings tears to her eyes. She moves towards the door and sees her father carrying a young Henry, maybe 2 years old. _Why does he keep getting younger?_ She sees tear tracks down his little face and the minute they’re through the door, Henry starts crying again and calling out “Mama!! MAMA!” Regina rushes over to where her father stopped by the desk and picks up her crying boy, “Shhhhh,” she hushes, “You’re okay, Henry. Can you tell me what happened?” She looks at her father before glances back at the way Henry is holding his arm.

“He fell from the slide,” her father answers.

“What?! He’s too small to be on that,” Regina reasons as she carefully touches her son’s arm.

Her father rubs his forehead before saying, “He was having so much fun, but he went to look at the ground while he was sitting on the slide and leaned too far. He fell and we came right here.”

Regina sighs and turns her attention to her little boy as she answers the questions the registration clerk asks. They quickly move through the questions and Regina picks up Henry and follows the nurse to an empty room. She sets Henry on the bed and says, “You stay with Lito while I go check something quick.”

“Mama!” He cries as she steps away. She looks torn and looks at her dad who nods and mouths “Go.”

She steps into the hallway and frantically looks around for Zelena. When she spots the redhead walking onto the floor, she quickly moves toward her and grabs her by the arm.

“Hey!” Zelena says when she realizes who grabbed her. “What’s wrong?” she asks when she sees Regina’s expression.

“It’s Henry. I think he’s broken his arm.” Zelena gasps but before she can ask a question Regina continues, “He’s in that room over there,” she says as she points to the room where she can just sees her dad’s figure behind the closed curtain.

“Oh my goodness. I’m not sure which doctor has that room, but I’ll cover you while you sit with him and I’ll make sure the peds doctor gets in there right away.”

Regina smiles, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Zelena says as she squeezes Regina’s arm. “Go take care of your little man, I’ll take care of your patients and check in when I can.”

Regina moves back into her son’s room and picks him up as soon as she’s close enough. She carefully moves to sit down so she doesn’t jostle his broken arm. She starts rocking from side to side as Henry leans against her chest.

“I’m so sorry, Mija. I should have been more careful,” her father says as he sits in the chair next to the bed.

Regina looks over at him and says, “It wasn’t your fault, Daddy. Accidents happen. We just have to wait for his doctor to come in and get it casted. As soon as she says this, there’s a knock on the door and a blonde head pops in.

“My name is Dr. Swan. Hello, Regina,” she greets with a polite smile before saying, “And you must be little Henry. I’m Emma. Your mom talks about you a lot. She says you like superheroes. Is that true?” she questions with a smile. When Henry softly nods his head she asks, “Who’s your favorite?”

Henry looks at this new person with suspicion, glancing up at his mom with a pouting lip. She smiles and rubs his back before he turns back and mumbles quietly, “Spiderman.”

“He’s really good at climbing,” she says with another smile. “Alright Henry, I’m going to look at your arm quick, okay?” Henry nods his head and Emma steps closer, squats down, and carefully holds his arm up. She moves it to the side a little and he cries out. “I’m sorry, Henry. I’m all done touching it, okay?” She smiles up at him and says, “I’d like to get an x-ray of your arm, Henry. Do you know what an x-ray is?” He shakes his head. “An x-ray is when we take a picture of your arm and see what the bone looks like. We take this picture with a _really_ big machine, does that sound okay?” Henry doesn’t seem sure so Emma continues, “If you take a really good picture, I bet I could find a Spiderman sticker and a movie.” Henry’s eyes light up and he nods vigorously. Emma chuckles, “I’m going to step outside and get a nurse to take you for your picture.” She smiles once more before heading out the door.

Regina sits on the bed with Henry on her lap as she tries to remain calm. Her baby was going to be casted and she could do nothing to help him. She sighs and focuses on her baby boy as she waits for the nurse to come in and take them to x-ray.

Another knock at the door signals the arrival of the nurse and as soon as she pops her head in, Henry lights up and says, “Kitty Kat!!”

Kathryn chuckles and says, “Hi, Henry! What’s this I hear that you’re trying to be Spiderman and jump off things?!”

Henry giggles, “I gots a boo-boo.” He carefully lifts his arm to show her.

“I see!” Kathryn says as she moves closer, “Can you come with me to take your picture? Then we’ll find you a Spiderman sticker and a snack, okay?”

Henry nods and looks at his mother, she smiles at him as he asks, “A cookie?”

Kathryn chuckles, “I bet we can get your mom to give you a cookie after we get your picture.” Henry smiles wide and Kathryn picks him up. “We’ll be back,” she says to Regina.

Regina stands to follow them when her dad stops her, “I’ll go with them. You go check on your patients. We’ll be back soon.”

She sighs and runs a hand down her face. She steps outside and finds Emma filling out papers on a clipboard. Before she can walk up to her, she’s distracted by Zelena running up to her. “What’s wrong?” she asks when Zelena stops in front of her.

Zelena takes a few deep breaths before saying, “One of your patients just lost their damn mind and Transport had to restrain them. You didn’t mention a TBI?!”

Regina pauses in confusion before the words start rising inside of her again. _Traumatic Brain Injury. Wait, when did she learn about this? Must be this Regina’s knowledge taking over again._ “Tests were not conclusive this morning.”

Zelena sighs, “They’re conclusive now and he’s sedated. How’s Henry?”

Regina shrugs, “They took him to x-ray, but they’ll cast him, looks like a clean break,” she rattles off.

“What happened?” Zelena asks.

Regina sighs and turns around so her back is against the nurse’s desk. She looks at Zelena and says, “He fell from the top of the slide.”

Zelena winces. Then she looks to Regina and gives a small smile, “I bet he was really excited to be like Spiderman for a minute.”

It works. Regina smiles and says, “His doctor even promised to find him a Spiderman movie after he had an x-ray.”

Zelena smiles wider before asking, “Who’s the peds doctor today?”

“Doctor Swan,” Regina says as she looks around and doesn’t see Emma.

Zelena nudges her with her elbow and says, “Is that the blonde you can’t seem to keep your eyes off of in staff meetings?”

Regina looks affronted, “Excuse me?”

Zelena just chuckles, “You can’t even deny it, Regina. You _liiiiiiiiiiike_ her,” she sing-songs. “And now she’s met your kid?! It’s practically perfect.”

Regina scoffs and rolls her eyes. They stand and continue talking, Regina giving Zelena more information about her patients that is not in their charts yet. She even goes into a few of their rooms just to check in while she’s waiting for her Henrys to come back. She’s leaving another patient’s room when she runs right into Emma.

“Oh, sorry Regina,” Emma says as she grabs Regina’s elbows to keep her from falling. Regina is not able to form words as Emma makes sure she’s standing upright before chuckling nervously, “Sorry. Guess I should be more careful.” She pauses and when Regina doesn’t say anything she clears her throat and says, “I was actually just looking for you. I saw Henry’s x-ray and it’s a clean break. “ A voice inside Regina sighs in relief, but Emma is continuing, “He should be coming back soon and they’ll put him in a cast. I’m going to come into the room to explain this to Henry but I figured you’d want to know before I told him.”

Regina nods and says, “Thank you.”

Emma smiles, “Of course. I know I’d want to know what was happening as soon as possible.” Regina nods again and Emma continues, “He’s a cute kid by the way.”

Regina smiles, “Yes, and he seems to use that whenever he can.”

This causes Emma to chuckle and say, “I can see that. I had to run all over the hospital to find this Spiderman movie.” She lifts it out of the pocket on her white lab coat to show Regina. “And Kathryn told me he was requesting chocolate chip cookies.”

Regina is the one to chuckle now and says, “Of course he was.”

There’s a silence, not quite completely awkward, but starts to move that way when Emma says, “I’m really glad I was working tonight, Regina.”

There’s something in her eyes. Regina is not quite sure what that is but she doesn’t get to find out because everything fades to black.


End file.
